


To Take Responsibility

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Chicken Little (2005), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Huey Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: When Huey went to his first Junior Woodchuck meeting he wasn't sure what to expect. It certainly wasn't a club that would teach him all the ways he could look after his family.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	To Take Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Huey Week 2020 for the prompt Responsibility. Also includes random chicken little reference.   
> Hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxxx

Huey didn’t think much about their first Junior Woodchuck meeting as they were dropped off, other than it being free and at the same time as their Uncle Donald’s second job. There were children their age running around everywhere, a few he recognised from school but mostly ones he didn’t, which helped put him at ease a little. At least there was less chance of him being automatically picked on as the school nerd. 

The scoutmaster, a lively female duck named Abby settled them down once their parents had all left. Huey sat in between his brothers on a rickety old bench in the small hut. 

“Hiya kids!” Abby shouted. “Welcome back to all our old members and let’s give a big cheer for our three new recruits!” 

Huey smiled self consciously as all the other kids turned to face them whilst Dewey waved enthusiastically, and Louie tried to hide in the hood of his hoodie. 

“Now today, we’re going to be earning our first aid badge. To start of with we’re going to learn how to properly wrap bandages-“ 

A few of the kids groaned but Huey leant forward now listening with rapt attention as she explained what to do before asking for a volunteer. Huey’s hand shot up. 

“Great to see such enthusiasm from our newest Woodchucker.” Abby smiled waving him over. He hurried to the front and kept his eyes focused on his arm as she demonstrated on him. Huey continued to focus as she went through other important tings they needed to learn for their badge like the recovery position and how to apply pressure to an open wound, whilst Dewey gazed wistfully at the woods through the small window and Louie messed around on the emergency flip phone Uncle Donald had given them. At the end of the night when Abbey tested them for their badge, Huey was the only one of his brothers to earn it. 

“Your score was perfect!” Abbey congratulated him. “I think you’re going to go far as a Junior Woodchuck kid.” 

Huey was still beaming when Uncle Donald picked them up unable to wait until their next meeting. 

Unsurprisingly Louie was the first to quit, doing so the moment Uncle Donald got fired. The young duck would rather be on his phone than the great outdoors and didn’t see how badges were suitable rewards for everything they had to learn. Dewey lasted a few months longer, enjoying the camping trips and how to survive in the wilderness but so much when they had to earn their knitting badge or that he had to be within sight of the scoutmaster at all times.

But Huey could never see himself quitting. How could he when they taught him how to heal his danger prone brother, how to cook so he could make them a simple meal when their Uncle didn’t have the time or ingredients and how to sew so he could fix their old clothes. They taught him how to knit so he could make scarves and hats for all his family in the winter, how to fix house hold objects around the boat and how to sell the most cookies with help from Louie that he used the money from to buy them a new steering wheel. 

What had begun as a free babysitting service became an integral part to his life, a way for him to take responsibility as the oldest of his brothers to help him family. And whilst they would tease him, he knew his brothers understood. 

When they had first moved in with Uncle Scrooge, Huey wasn’t sure what his place in the family was anymore. He didn’t need to know first aid when they could afford a doctor, or how to sew when they could buy new clothes or how to cook when Mrs Beakly would make anything he could ever think of. He had continued to go to the meeting even though he had switched troops (which had resulted in tears for both him and his old scoutmaster) and was surprised to find that he was having fun. Somehow, he hadn’t realised that he wasn’t just going so he could help his family, but he was going because he enjoyed it. Like at school, he enjoyed learning and whilst at first, he hadn’t cared about making friends, he had made them in the form of Violet and Boyd who like him were wired a little differently (literally in Boyd’s case). They would spend ever meeting together, talking endlessly about what they loved and understood him in a way his brothers never could. And when he discovered that his long lost mother used to be a woodchuck too, everything fitted into place.


End file.
